Kat Cressida
| birth_place = Long Beach, California, United States | death_date = | death_place = | yearsactive = 1993–present | occupation = Voice actress | alias = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = | agent = }} Kathryn "Kat" Cressida (born March 1, 1968) is an American voice actress. She guest-starred in several television shows and was featured in a few films before moving into voice-over full-time in 2000. She is notable as a top celebrity voice matcher, impersonating top female stars for Disney, Disney Channel- most notably voice-doubling for Jessie The Cowgirl for Pixar Toy Story 2 projects including various Disneyland live shows and attractions, Disney On Ice and various Disney Interactive video games-- DreamWorks, and major gaming companies, among others. She is famous as the voice of Dee Dee in season 2 and 4 of the Cartoon Network program Dexter's Laboratory, Uta in the F/X animated series Archer, Gotham Stories for FOX, Jayna of the Wonder Twins in a Cartoon Network eyecatch to differentiate "fact and fantasy" in the late 1990s and early 2000s, as well as for voicing the first new character added to Disneyland and Disney World's The Haunted Mansion since its inception in 1969, as Constance, the Black Widow Bride. She is noted for being the first woman to do live announcing for ESPN's coverage of the 2010 NFL Draft, as well as announcing for several other shows for ESPN, NBC Sports, and Versus. She can also be heard in other attractions throughout the Disney Parks, including Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, Midway Mania, and Epcot Character Spot. She has been featured as a lead and featured voice for several game titles, notably several LucasArts games (as the voicematch for Princess Leia), Elektra for Marvel Heroes, Guild Wars 2, Fallout 4, Mirror's Edge, Elder Scrolls, Master of Orion (with Mark Hamill, among other Sci-Fi royalty), Star Trek Online, ''EverQuest, Titan Quest, Dragon Age, and World of Warcraft, among others. Filmography Animation * Dexter's Laboratory – Dee Dee * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip – as Dee Dee * Jackie Chan Adventures – as Portia Martindale * Khumba – Cheerleader Zebra #2 * Phineas and Ferb – Additional Voices * Piper Penguin and his Fantastic Flying Machines – Penny * Tarzan – Kala’s gorrila sound effects * Tinker Bell – Mrs. Darling * Whispers: An Elephant's Tale – Princess Anime * Initial D – Natsuki "Natalie" Mogi * Tales from Earthsea – Additional Voices * The Cat Returns – Additional Voices Live-action * Babylon 5 – as Kat the Bartender * Diagnosis Murder – Iris, Production Coordinator, Louisa Romero * Judging Amy – Additional Voices * M.A.N.T.I.S. – as Brenda * Murder, She Wrote – as Darlene Farber Miscellaneous crew * Down with Love – Additional Voices * ESPN various programs (Pardon the Interruption, World Series of Poker, et al.) * Haunted Mansion attractions at Disneyland and Walt Disney World (Constance Hatchaway) * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (Little Girl Lost) * Toy Story Midway Mania! (Jessie the Cowgirl) * Voice match for Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Wendy Darling of Peter Pan on Disney recordings and theme parks. Self * The Long Way Home * VH1 Goes Inside – Herself Archive footage * Van Helsing – Aleera * The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Award Show Program Special... Live!... in Stereo – Dee-Dee (uncredited) Video games * Batman: Arkham Knight – Additional Voices * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds – Additional Voices * Cartoon Network Racing – Dee Dee * [[Disney Infinity (series)|Disney Infinity series]] – Jessie * EverQuest II – Slaver Brona, Mirini, Tullo Domna, Irian, Zatzy, Thayare Faystrider, Innurae V'Tarris, Nashii, Eireneith Alannia, Luvile Binlee, Soly Gatherall, Doralis Covecrasher, Generic Female Troll Merchant, Generic Female Dark Elf Merchant, Generic Female Dwarf Merchant, Generic Female Froglok Merchant, Generic Female Ratonga Merchant, Generic Female Troll Merchant, Generic Female Barbarian Merchant, Generic Female Barbarian Enemy, Generic Female High Elf Enemy * Fallout 4 – Scribe Neriah, Geneva * Fantastic Four – Additional Voices * Madagascar – Little Girl, Cute Woman, Lemur, Mom * Marvel Heroes – Elektra * Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars – Mrrshan Empress * Quake 4 – Computer, Pilot VO * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time – Cassiopeia * Shark Tale – Additional Voices * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Scratch * Skylanders: Swap Force – Scratch * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe – The Computer * Star Wars: Droid Works – as Holocam-E or "Cammy" * The Hobbit – Additional Voices * The Wolf Among Us – Bloody Mary * Titan Quest: Immortal Throne – Oracle * X-Men Legends – Debra Owens, Computer Voice #1 * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines – Venus, Misti, Hostess Other * A Bug's Life (Disney's Storyteller Series) – Narrator References }} External links * * * Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Long Beach, California Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses